


What's Scarier Than A Hero Turned Dark?

by CookiesandAngst



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fluff and Angst, Hero Logan Sanders, Hero Virgil Sanders, Kid Deceit Sanders (mentioned), M/M, Poor De, Villain Patton Sanders, Villain Roman Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-23 00:14:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19139713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CookiesandAngst/pseuds/CookiesandAngst
Summary: Roman and Patton were proud dads of their son Dee. He was an adorable child. In fact one wouldn’t think this family was any different from others. Nobody knew that Roman and Patton were Superheroes. Not as much anyone once they’d gotten their son but every so often when needed they go save the day. But they were happy.But one day when Roman and Patton were on a trip (for hero work) a villain attacked their part of town. Their son was taken. A hero had to chose between Dee and many lives. Dee wasn’t chosen. When Patton and Roman found out what had happened to their child they no longer would work on the side of these so called ‘heroes’. They sought their revenge killing the villain and the hero who were responsible for Dee’s death. Eventually they became the city’s most feared villains and all who challenged them died. Until now when two hero’s from a different city have come to end their reign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have a blog on Tumblr for this AU! It's called super-sander-sides-au. Anyway first is just about characters.

Roman Was The Hero The Shinning Star

Now… Villain

Prince Ultra 

 **Star Creation**  – His powers give him the ability to create miniature stars, tiny super-heated suns that he can manipulate and hurl as weapons!

 

Patton Was The Hero Lighting Strike

Now… Villain

The Stygian Volt 

 **Electrical Powers**  – He has the ability to control and manipulate electrical power, whether it’s overloading any technological device, or summoning a 10,000 volt charge of lightning to devastate his opponents!

 

Virgil 

Always… Hero

Purple Bolt

 **Super-Speed**  – He can run at incredible speeds, and his increased reaction times means he can dodge bullets!   


 

Logan

Always… Hero

The Mighty Prism 

 **Illusions And Images -**  He can create illusions and images which he uses to fight his enemies

 

...

 

Roman Rivera

Age: 30

Eyes: Reddish brown

Hair: light brown and very highly fashioned, front is dyed red

Height: 5’ 10

 

Patton Olson (last name changed to Rivera when him and Roman married)

Age: 32

Eyes: light blue

Hair: completely blonde

Height: 5’ 8

 

Logan Cortez

Age: 31

Eyes: light green

Hair: front is dyed blue rest is dark black

Height: 5’ 9

 

Virgil Casey

Age: 29

Eyes: hazel

Hair: sides front and top are dyed purple, back is dark brown

Height: 5’ 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! ❤❤❤


	2. Chapter One

Roman smiled as he exited the elevator. He walked down the hallway to the door before unlocking it with a key. He opened the door to him and Patton’s penthouse and closed and locked it behind him.

He sighed in relief as he was able to take over his coat and wig and slipped into the bathroom to removed his contacts and hair net and switch into his normal clothes.

“Patton? ” Roman called out stepping out of the bathroom. “Patton dear where are you?”

“I’m the kitchen dear!”

Roman smiled as he followed Patton’s voice and wrapped his arms around him from behind. He kissed the top his his head smiling happily.

“ Ro sweetheart have you seen this? ” Patton gestured to the peace of paper on the counter wringing his hands anxiously.

Roman let go of his husband and locked up the newspaper. On the front page were bold letters,

* **NEW SUPERS TO TAKE ON VILLAINS STYGIAN VOLT AND PRINCE ULTRA**!*

* **Two of Cindle City’s finest supers are going to Silver City to end the villains reign! As everyone knows these villains have been unstoppable for over two years and all who have tried to fight them have lost! Will these hero’s have what it takes? Read more about the new supers on page five** -*

Roman quickly flipped to page five and scanned it quickly.

* **The Mighty Prism and his partner Purple Bolt have decided to challenge the villains. I’m the interview Prism states ‘ _these villains reign have gone on for far to long and must end_.’ When asked about what they thought about all the other hero’s who had challenged these two villains and died Bolt simply said, ' _those were rookies who were idiots. We’re trained and have been doing this for awhile. Volty and Princey going to regret the day they decided to terrorise Silver City_.’ Full interview on page**-*

Roman closed the newspaper and put it down. “Patton dear there’s nothing to worry about! ”

“Roman we’ve been watching these two for awhile! Their very powerful! And their incredibly smart! ” Patton felt tears come to his eyes. “What if it’s over? What if everything we did for De means nothing now that-”

Roman grabbed Patton’s hands and twirled him to face him. He then took Patton’s face in his hands. “Listen to me dear. First of all, everything we do for De, will always matter. No matter if we get caught or not. And second these two are nothing for us! ”

Roman pointed to the newspaper. “These two pathetic idiots are just like the rest of the hero’s who thought they could take us. Let the Lowley Prism and his sidekick Kid Flash come! They can’t beat us Patton dear. And their idiots to think they can.”

Patton snickered at Romans nicknames for their new enemies. He smiled and hugged his husband tightly. He then let go and sniffled wiping his eyes. “ Anyway let’s celebrate, this is the anniversary of are first heist! I made cake with the pasta. ”

“Patton dear you could not be more perfect if you tried, ” Roman blew him a kiss. “I’ll set the table honey, you grab the pasta?”

Their night was filled with laughter and cheers as they watched their favourite movies and fell asleep in each other’s arms.

 

. …

 

However on the other side of town two men were moving into their new apartment.

Virgil huffed as he set the last box down in the living room. “I hate villains so much, moving sucks,”

Logan grabbed two water bottles and handed one to Virgil and threw him a glare. “You have to be more quiet Virgil. I’d rather out cover not be blown before we even started.”

Virgil rolled his eyes at Logan. “We specifically picked a part of town where we wouldn’t be bothered. I think we’re good. Did Thomas get you the information by the way?”

Logan nodded. He cleared off the table, sitting down and opened his computer. “ Early today. It’s got pretty much everything on these two. Everything that was know about them anyway.”

Virgil leaned on the chair liking over Logan’s shoulder. “Roman Rivera and Patton Rivera/Olson. Their sons name was Devon Rivera, De for short. They were supers before their sons death when they turned to villains. They now have countless disguises and fake IDs. And have together over 50 on the confirmed kill list. ” Virgil whistled. “Wow, I didn’t know that was how bad it was.”

“ There’s more, but this is mostly the sum up of everything. ” Logan fingers clicked on the keys as he tapped, looking through the notes on his computer. “They turned into villains after their sons death, became who they are now, but the problem is no one knows where they are now. Roman and Patton Rivera basically disappeared off the map after the death of their son. The only time their ever seen is when their reeking havoc. Of course the public doesn’t know what their identities are but we do. Maybe we can use that to our advantage.”

Virgil nodded. “Hopefully, these two have been unstoppable for too long. It’s time that ended.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos are appreciated! ❤❤❤


End file.
